Luffy's Love Pose
by Tempest Shadow
Summary: Nami's Log pose has gone haywire. The three needles point to luffy. Why is this happening to her?Does she has any feelings for this idiot of a Captain?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay Another One Piece Story. But wait...Its a LuNA story?EVEN better. I hope you like It**

* * *

It was a nice spring like day on the Sunny. The weather was perfect and the wind was perfect. We should be able to get to the next island soon. Robin was in her bikini in a chair reading a book while Sanji was being a perverted ass at robin while cooking at the same time. Zoro was sleeping near the mast while chopper was drying out herbs. Franky was repairing some of the ship while brook was playing a violin with soothing music. Ussop was fishing and Luffy…luffy. Luffy was sitting right next to me sleeping with his straw hat covering his face. Luffy had a big meal and was resting the carbs off. He's such an idiot. How much food can he eat?

This day was pretty calm and nothing was going to interrupt this. I was wrong. The boat shifted causing Luffy to fall on top on me. " L-Luffy GET OFF" I was blushing like crazy as his face was buried in my breasts. Still though…I didn't mind. He wasn't a complete pervert like sanji. Speaking of Sanji, as soon as he heard my voice screaming, Sanji dashed to my 'rescue' and kicked luffy off me and send him straight through the wall. "NAMI-SWAAAANNNN. You okay?" I gave him a nod while then luffy woke up with chips of wood in his hair." Huh? Why am I in the kitchen? "

" You Baka. You went in Nami-chans pillows. You ruined my dreams once again." Sanji was now attacking Luffy as Luffy ran away not knowing what the hell is going on. " Oi Oi Sanji holds on a second." Luffy just kept running dodging all his kicks. I couldn't help but laugh at that. When luffy was on my cheats, I felt extremely hot like my body was reacting to him. " Wait what am I thinking? Me in love with that idiot? HAH that's rich. If we keep heading east we should be he-EHH?!" The Log pose turned northwest and that immediately surprised me. "Franky quickly turn northwest quickly."

Franky looked at Nami confused, " Eh? The Log Pose here is saying e-" " JUST DO IT" Nami interrupted him and squealed at him. Franky just obeyed her as he turned the ship northwest that caused most of the Straw hats falling over. Nami looked at the Pose once more and now it was pointing northeast." Wait go northeast now." Franky did as commanded and the crew tumbled over again. The Log pose kept tuning them in different directions until Franky decided to give up and go the original. " That's enough woman. Your Log Pose is obviously defective you need a new one. I never thought of that. This log pose is two years old or even older since we got it from the lighthouse." Well I guess your right. I need a new one."

Everyone tried to get back into relaxing. All but me since I was staring at the defective pose." To think that you would break now of all times." Suddenly, the log pose starting moving again. In which I ignored but also noticed that luffy was moving as well. "Wait a minute. Its pointing…at luffy?

* * *

**I think there are some errors in this and I'm in need of a ..Why is her Log pose pointing at luffy?We shall out in the next Chapter.**

**Reviews are give me helpful please review. **


	2. Luffy In Love?

"Man I'm surprised we even made it this far." Ussop said panting.

He's right though. Im predicting the weather nonstop and it gets even harder down the road."We need to check for any damages so lets-"

"LANNNNNNNDDDDDDD!"

"I jumped from the grass to see a medium sized island. Ussop took out his binoculars and also found someone on the island. "Hey guys you wouldn't believe who's there on the island."

As we got there, it was two of our good friends Leo and Kari. What's funny is that they are not from this world but from a similar were the roles were mixed was a Captain with the Mera Mera fruit and Took Ace Role and Kari took Chopper's Role as the Animal doctor. The only difference is that she's a cloud fox. A few minutes past as they explained what happened as we ate some of Sanji's was drinking his Sake,Franky and his Cola while the rest were just talking or fighting.

"So that's what are now trying to find a Whirlpool to get back." Leo said as he took a bite from a Onigri.

"How fascinating it is to travel to different worlds." Robin smiled as she took a bite from some Sea King meat.

Suddenly Leo was hit by a bone which caused him to flare up,"Who threw that?!" Behind him was Ussop,Chopper,Kari and and Luffy who were brawling for a slice of cake. As they saw him,they all pointed at luffy which then Leo charged and punched Luffy in the Face with a Haki punch. This got Luffy riled up as they both started brawling with their Armor Haki.

"I swear those two are almost alike."I said disgusted.

Karin walking in her Chibi form gave the Slice whitch she broke in two and gave me and we gave her a hug."Thank you Kari."

She gave a nod ,You two I owe you my thanks for helping me become more feminine."She gave us a bright smile as she sat down on a rock.

Its nice to relaxed like this once in awhile. As I still looked at my 'Defective" Log pose I got a bit flustered as the needle kept moving at every move luffy does."Um Nami-Chan?Are you sick?Do you need some medicine?" Kari Said looking at her worried." I was so out it that I made this face. I quickly shook it off as my blush started disappearing."I'm ok."

She gave a sigh of relieve,"Thank the heavens I thought you was getting the Islands effects."

This peaked Robins interest, " Effect?"

Kari nodded, " Yes,in our world,this Island was destroyed because of its Effects are from the Super rare flower called One Love."

Robin looked shocked as she heard that, " Excuse me? Are talking about the flower that increases your feelings for a loved one?"

"Sounds SUPER romantic" Franky shouting.

"Yep the exact one" She brought out a log pose, "The pollen in it has a weird magical effect on objects like for example, this Log Pose will turn into a Love pose. Meaning it's a compass that will find your perfect match."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Its all because of this islands that its showing my feelings? That's impossible I don't like Luffy like that my heart is telling me something.

"Hey this flower smells good."

When they heard that sentence the group that was listening to Kari's explanation which was Zoro,Franky,Sanji,Robin,and Myself turned to see Luffy smelling at least five of those flowers."

"DON'T BE SMELLING RANDOM FLOWERS THEY CAN KILL YOU!" Chopper shouted.

"Oh Shi-Kari,NAmi,Robin,Head to the Mini Merry NOW!" Leo shouted.

"Why now Captain?" Robin said

"Because he smelled three of those One Love Flowers if one just increases,three could be an aphrodisiac for all we know and remember that Luffy is seriously strong."

We hand no choice,While the guys pinned downed luffy,we had to head to the we got to the ship I heard luffy voice and to be honest,I was happy.

NAAAAAMMMMIIIIII!

* * *

**Hope you guys love sure to review.**


End file.
